Lo que no ves
by FactionB
Summary: Dave no sabe ver más allá de su ira, y después de quitarle la figurita de la boda a Kurt, Blaine intenta ayudarle y hacerle entender. Pero nada resulta como ambos pensaban. Slash. Spoilers 2ª temporada  por ahora hasta 2x08 .


**N/A: **Y mientras me rallo pensando en todo lo que quiero hacer con mi Kurtofsky y lo poquito que llevo escrito, me voy por las ramas y me pongo con un Blainofsky. No puedo evitarlo, es mi guilty pleasure. Kurtofsky es mi OTP por excelencia, pero hay muy poquito de esta pareja que os dejo aquí abajo y no lo entiendo, ¡me parece genial y tan diferente!

**Recomendación musical**: _Hold you in my arms_ - Ray LaMontagne

* * *

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears _  
_ It was easy to see that you'd been crying_  
_ Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns _

_I could hold you in my arms _  
_ I could hold you forever_

* * *

—No deberías haber hecho eso.

— ¡Ya lo sé, joder! – Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, casi sollozando, dejando ver una debilidad que no concordaba con su corpulencia. El chico moreno se acercó a él y cubrió con su palma una de las manos, intentando retirársela del rostro—. ¡Déjame en paz, no me toques!

Blaine hizo caso de la orden dada y bajó el brazo con una mueca de disgusto, girándose para darle la espalda y dejarle patalear el rato que fuera necesario. Echó a andar hacia el campo, oyendo aumentar sus quejas a cada paso que daba.

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Te van a ver! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Dio un par de zancadas y lo alcanzó, dejando caer su ancha mano sobre el pulcro y pequeño hombro. Le agarró con más fuerza de la que pretendía y le dio media vuelta, encontrándose con unos ojos que le hacían sentir inmensamente expuesto. Aflojó la presión y fue deslizando la mano despacio, casi sin darse cuenta, por la manda del abrigo oscuro. Blaine observó con curiosidad el gesto, advirtiendo más que nunca el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados con el que ese chico tenía que vivir día a día. Un segundo antes de que se rompiera el contacto, le cogió por la muñeca y le habló directamente a los ojos.

—No sé cómo lo soportas, Dave. —Le dirigió una mirada llena de algo que él no supo identificar (¿compasión? ¿ternura?¿empatía? ¿_lástima_?) —. Al final de cada día siempre estás a punto de explotar, y eso te lleva a hacer cosas como lo de hoy. Tienes que ponerle remedio.

Hundió levemente los dedos en su piel, intentando mostrarse afectivo y no autoritario con él. David Karofsky era como un animal maltratado: el más mínimo contacto le provocaba un profundo terror. Como Blaine esperaba, todo su cuerpo se tensó, y sus cejas se unieron en una línea irregular que resultaba triste y espeluznante a partes iguales. No quiso prolongar más su agonía, así que le soltó para volver a meter la mano en el bolsillo, resguardándose del frío aire de diciembre.

Dave bajó la mirada, observándose los dedos con torpeza, sin saber qué hacer para romper el silencio cuya incomodidad lo ponía tremendamente furioso.

—Ya sabes lo que viene ahora. —El otro chico asintió despacio—. Esto está fuera de mi alcance. Y si me pide que opine, también sabes lo que le diré.

El jugador de fútbol levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con una fiereza y una rabia que Blaine conocía perfectamente.

—Estás obsesionado con esa escuela para niños pijos. ¿Allí quieres meter a Kurt? ¿De verdad? —Dio una carcajada que rebosaba sarcasmo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él—. Sabes mucho menos de lo que crees, niño de papá. Eres demasiado egocéntrico y estás demasiado preocupado por engominarte ese pelo acartonado como para dar lecciones a nadie, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi.

El chico de Dalton le observaba atentamente desde abajo, acompañado de una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa que le adornaba insolentemente el rostro.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, subnormal?

Aquel crío, aquellos ojos grandes y verdes, y aquellas cejas que le cubrían toda la cara y le impedían centrar su atención en nada más. Era insoportable. Jodidamente insoportable. Sintió la rabia ascender como una hoguera humeante, y la confusión, la misma que le nubló la razón en _aquel_ fatídico momento con Hummel. Le cogió por las solapas del abrigo, perfectamente dobladas, y le alzó varios centímetros, obligándole a sostenerse de puntillas. Su semblante sonriente se desvaneció y sus ojos se tiñeron de duda y desconcierto.

— ¿Me tienes miedo, Anderson?

El aludido acercó algo más sus rostros y se agarró a sus codos con ambas manos.

—Eres tú el que teme algo de mí, Karofsky. —Alargó un poco más los brazos, subiendo por los del otro adolescente, a la vez que éste le dejaba libre de su agarre, aflojando los puños y apoyando firmemente las palmas sobre su torso.

Blaine pasó un par de dedos curiosos por el cuello de su chaqueta del equipo antes de continuar hacia las mejillas. Pudo notar cómo su respiración se espesaba bajo el contacto de sus yemas rascando el incipiente vello facial.

— ¿Qué-qué haces?

— ¿Siempre te pones tan nervioso cuando alguien te toca?

—No estoy acostumbrado.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que Dave dio un paso hacia atrás y se separó lentamente de él, volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja. Blaine supo que había sido sincero sin apenas quererlo. Lo supo y sintió que su estómago se retorcía y alteraba su capacidad natural para hablar.

Dave se giró y comenzó a andar, parándose para sentarse en el suelo debajo de las últimas gradas. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, cerrando los ojos, intentando poner la mente en blanco. Pero el niño pijo se sentó a su lado, muslo contra muslo, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Intentar hacer blanco su mundo se le antojó imposible. Así que simplemente relajó la espalda sobre la tela metálica y se permitió sentir su presencia, olvidar la angustia y el miedo. Y así estuvieron hasta que el sol comenzó a difuminarse en el horizonte y el frío nocturno dio los primeros avisos de su llegada.

—David —lo llamó, agitando levemente su rodilla—. Vamos, es tarde.

El aludido levantó un poco la cabeza y le miró entre las manos.

—A veces tengo ganas de odiarte. Ya sabes, por todo lo que me hicieron. — Karofsky se irguió, sorprendido e incómodo por la cruda honestidad de las palabras que estaba escuchando—. Y la primera vez que Kurt me habló de ti también lo intenté.

Se levantó y empezó a sacudirse el pantalón del uniforme minuciosamente.

—Discúlpate. Hazlo bien. No seas como los que me hicieron daño a mí.

—No puedo.

—Kurt no sabe odiarte, Dave. Al igual que yo.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Dave intentó poner todo lo posible de su parte, al fin y al cabo le sacaba casi dos cabezas a ese chico flacucho. Al erguirse en toda su estatura quedó a centímetros de él, advirtiendo las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a perlar su frente bajo el brillante pelo oscuro. Blaine desvió la mirada hacia sus manos aún cogidas y volvió a observarle fijamente. Dave se sintió demasiado desprotegido, perdido en el iris verde y brumoso que le absorbía. Ese niño malcriado, ese maricón incorregible, le veía. Le veía y esa afirmación le retorcía órganos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Quedaban vagos indicios del día, apenas unas sombras débiles que oscurecían los rasgos del chico que tenía frente a él. Le llegaba el olor fresco del césped y los últimos rayos violáceos de sol, y otro aroma totalmente distinto que no le era desconocido. Blaine se inclinó un poco más, dirigiendo su rostro hacia un lado de su cara. Dave movió el cuello lentamente a un lado, y un escalofrío le recorrió desde los talones cuando la nariz rozó la parte inferior de su mandíbula. El sonido que hacía al aspirar retumbaba en su mente y se mezclaba caprichosamente con los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Blaine se alzó ligeramente y puso una mano en su nuca, su respiración cálida y pausada inundando el oído del otro chico. Le dio un leve beso, apenas un roce, donde la mejilla acaba para unirse con la carne tierna de la oreja.

—Sé cuánto le deseas. —Un beso algo más arriba—. Esa sensación física, dolorosa, que se apodera de ti y te nubla la razón. —Sus labios trazaron la curva central con suavidad—. Esto es quien eres.

Separó su boca de él y le sujetó la nuca con ambas manos, quedando a una distancia que apenas le permitía hablar sin fundir sus alientos. Los ojos del jugador de fútbol centellearon al escuchar la última frase. Blaine acunó con cuidado ambos lados de su cara, intentando calmarle. Dave susurró entre dientes:

—No…

—Sí, David, sí. —Sonrió—. Éste eres tú.

Dave sintió que todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor. El campo, las gradas, la verja, el suelo. Todo se desvanecía, y todo volvió a ser rojo, y olía a sudor y a jabón barato, a calcetines sucios y a balones de cuero. Pero Kurt no estaba gritándole, no estaba resistiéndose. Y era Blaine quien le besaba. Su cara era un poco más áspera, sus labios más finos y hambrientos, y eran sus manos las que estaban a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Dave se agarró a la cintura delgada, arrugando el abrigo entre sus puños. Esos labios le empujaban, presionaban, notaba la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Abre… —murmuró contra una de sus comisuras—. Abre la boca, Dave.

Le obedeció, los labios temblándole ligeramente, y notó ese contacto húmedo con el que llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando, con el que se había masturbado mil veces y que siempre iba unido a una misma cara. Una cara muy diferente. Movió su propia lengua, experimentando, tentando, abriendo poco a poco, confiando y dejándose ir. Aumentó el agarre de su cintura con las manos abiertas, apretando, haciendo daño. Sintió los músculos, el estómago duro tensándose entre sus dedos. Hundió los pulgares bajo la última costilla y empujó, usando la escasa fuerza de voluntad que resistía, nerviosa y asustadiza, en el límite de sus instintos.

—Se supone que ibas a ayudarme. —Blaine le dirigió una mirada confundida, sujetándose el estómago en señal de dolor. Dave le señaló con furia, intentando recuperar la entereza, usando su voz más agresiva, esa que hacía temblar a Hummel—. ¡Se supone que ibas a ayudarme!

Blaine no dejaba de observarle con esa expresión herida y no pudo soportarlo. Corrió. Corrió como siempre hacía, hacia atrás, hacia el campo, tan rápido como sus gemelos le permitían. Se alejó hasta llegar al aparcamiento y subió a su coche. Golpeó los asientos, el volante, las puertas. Gritó y sintió la frustración mordiéndole por dentro como una víbora.

No podía sacarlo de su mente. Blaine hablándole. Blaine tocándole. Blaine sentado a su lado. Blaine con sus manos por debajo de la camisa, palpándose con gesto de dolor. Blaine sintiéndose herido, destrozándole con la mirada.

Blaine _besándole_.

_Mierda._

_

* * *

__When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_  
_ It's my worried mind that you quiet_  
_ Place your hands on my face, close my eyes and say love is a poor man's food_

_I could hold you in my arms _  
_ I could hold on forever_

_

* * *

_**N/A: La letra de Ray es simplemente perfecta para ellos. Os recomiendo encarecidamente todas y cada una de sus canciones, tiene unas letras brillantes y que te cogen y te llenan y te llegan a lo más hondo. Para ver la traducción de la canción y algún otro comentario/frikada más, haz click en mi LJ (está al final de mi perfil). **

**En fin. Que Blaine y Karofsky me gustan cada vez más, juntos y por separado. Y ya ni siquiera me siento mal por Kurt XDD  
Y no sé si esto tendrá segunda parte. Creo que sí, pero ya me lo pensaré, porque este fic lo estoy escribiendo en clase (NO FALLA, me viene la inspiración Blainofskiana que no es normal...) y todo depende de lo aburrida o fickera que me encuentre.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
